Viva La Vida
by cherryakabebe
Summary: Second One Shot up. The song is Inevitable by Anberlin. Read and Review No flames please
1. Viva La Vida

**Viva La Vida**

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word_

He remembered when everyone used to need him. When every mission was a success and he was a hero. That was before he failed to bring Sasuke before she had confessed her undying love for him and before everything in his life changed.

She remembered when she was younger and her father didn't mistreat her. She remembered when she wasn't called weak, a burden, or a failure. Those were the good old days. When her teammates and her laughed over everything and she was accepted. Before she confessed to him and everything changed, but in a good way.

_Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own _

He remembered when he used to wake up in the morning feeling lonely with no one beside him. He had no family. He would wake up just like any other day with his fake personality then clean up his apartment. That is until she came along.

She remembered when she used to wake up and stare at the ceiling for an hour without moving the finally moving to get dressed and start the day. Then she walked around the compound until training with her team. He changed everything.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies eyes _

He used to play pranks even at the high stakes of getting in trouble just to get someone to look at him. He remembered when he saw the fear in the other children's eyes when he passed by for no reason at all. Until he found her.

She used to train all the time with her father and he said she was improving, of course now she knew that was a complete lie, but that's what fathers do right? She also saw the fear in her cousin's eyes when they put the seal on his forehead. She felt guilty about it until he explained it to her.

_Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" _

He remembered hearing the crowd weeping when the Hokage died, but then cheering when a new one came along, of course he had nothing against the new one, but the old one was like his uncle and seeing as he didn't have family at the time he didn't get over it as easy as the others. Until she found him.

She remembered the Hokage dyeing to at the time she was 13 and so was he, but even though she also liked the new hokage the old one she had grown to love as part of her family. She didn't like people cheering so happily after he had died a horrible death he had to save the village. She found him crying at the time.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me _

They remembered the time that she timidly approached the him while he was crying on the bench ans asked, "What's wrong." He then explained to her all of his misfortunes that had happened though he didn't mean to. That's when they had begun to grow close because of the similarities.

_And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand  
_

They remembered how sad they were when he had discovered that he had to go for 2 years to train with a legendary Sanin. But then brightened up when they remembered their goals to get stronger and they promised each other when the 2 years were over they would both be stronger then they where already.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can not explain  
_

They remembered their hardships to becoming stronger for the other and falling deeply in love with each other when he came back. She was the first to say it. It was just a normal day and they were having ramen at hi favorite ramen stand. They were telling each other what had happened during the 2 years. Apparently she had become one of the legendary Sanin's student's too. When she blurted out she loved him and of course he said what she was hoping to hear. That's when their happiness began.

**Time Skip 5 Years Later**(They are now 21)

He the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, was now married to she, Hinata Uzumaki, the Hyuuga Clan Leader. They are expecting a child soon. Both could not be happier after all everything that ever happened to them was now in the past, but they where happy they found each other.

_Once you know there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world _

_**What did you think? Please read and review. No flames this is my fist song fic.**_


	2. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss _

"Hinata, do you remember when we were kids and we would play in boxes and pretend we would go miles and miles away."

"Of course Naruto those are my favorite childhood memories."

In actuality that's how they met. Naruto was all alone playing on a swing at the park wondering what he was doing there in the first place. When along came Hinata and asked if he wanted to play and of course he accepted. Then the started playing on the slides, when for some strange reason they found a box and they pretended the weren't in Konoha anymore and that they were free. They still have that box thanks to Naruto.

_Schoolyard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

"Naruto remember when we where in school and we would always talk about what we weren't and start laughing."

"Ya I do and that we had conversations that we took to heart for some reason."

"You know I still remember the first one."

When they were in the academy they had to talk about their favorite poem. Hinata and Naruto had the same one and it was called Little Things by Julia A. Carney. It went like this,

Little drops of water,

Little grains of sand,

Make the mighty ocean,

And the beauteous land.

And the little moments,

Humble though they be,

Make the mighty ages,

Of eternity.

So our little errors,

Lead the soul away,

From the paths of virtue,

Into sin to stray.

Little deeds of kindness,

Little words of love,

Make our earth and Eden,

Like heaven above.

She liked what it said because it made her feel wanted and needed. Naruto liked it for that reason and it gave him hope. They both got A+s on that assignment.

_I wanna break every clock  
__The hands of time could never move again _

"Hinata remember our first date?"

"How could I forget that Naruto it's the first time you kissed me."

"I never wanted that moment to end."

The first time he asked her on a date he had actually stuttered it out, but of course she accepted the where 15 at the time. They went to Ichiraku's to get ramen. Hinata had seen Naruto eat before on their study days when they came over. She was surprised that he had only one bowl of ramen that day. The date had been spectacular. By the end of the day they went to a clearing and he kissed her.

_We could stay in this moment (stay in this moment)  
For the rest of our lives _

"Naruto remember when you proposed to me."

"Yes, man was I nervous I thought I was gonna pass out from cold sweat."

"Your funny Naruto."

When he proposed to her it had been another normal date, they had gone to an actual restaurant. That had surprised Hinata. Then they went to the clearing to swim. Their was a waterfall at the end of it and you could into the waterfall cause it had a cave and in the cave was a rock that had a spike. Naruto had put the beautiful lavender colored ring on the rock. When Hinata saw it she turned around to ask Naruto what was going on and that's when Naruto proposed. Of course she said yes. They where 19.

**Present Time**

Hinata and Naruto are 22 they have two kids that are twins. They are expecting another in December. Naruto achieved his dream of becoming Hokage and Hinata was was now the Hyuuga Clan Leader.

"Hinata those where the good times weren't they."

"Ya, hey Naruto.

"Yes Hinata?"

"I think these are my happiest times though."

"Mine too."

_Is it over now hey, hey, is it over now_

_**What did you think I like it. Review please. No flame.**_


End file.
